duelterminalorderofthewarlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Flamvell Deity (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
Saving Throws Str +7, Dex +6, Con +7, Int +6, Wis +6, Cha +9 Damage Resistances cold, bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities acid, force, lightning, necrotic, poison, thunder, fire Condition Immunities charmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned, stunned Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 16 Languages All; Challenge 30 (155000 XP) ---- Legendary Resistance (5/Day). If The Flamvell fails a saving throw, she can choose to succeed instead. Detect. The Flamvell makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Divine Reflective Armor. Any time the Flamvell is targeted by a line spell, or a spell that requires a ranged attack roll, roll a d6. On a 1 to 5, the Flamvell is unaffected. On a 6, the Flamvell is unaffected, and the effect is reflected back at the caster as though it originated from the Flamvell, turning the caster into the target. ACTIONS Multiattack. The Laval makes four Eldritch Firestorm attacks. Eldritch Firestorm. Ranged Spell Attack: +15 to hit, range 120 ft., one creature. Hit: 14 (4d8) force damage and 14 (4d10) necrotic damage. Smother. smothers a Medium or smaller creature grappled by it. The smothered target is restrained, and unable to breathe, and it must succeed on a DC 20 Constitution saving throw at the start of each turns or take 22 (6d6 + 3) bludgeoning damage. If moves, the smothered target moves with it. can have only one creature smothered at a time. Lava Explosion. When takes damage for the first time, it creates a synthetic, glowing bead of fire energy as a reaction. When Flamvell drops to 0 hit points, the bead detonates in an explosion of flame that spreads around corners. Each creature in a 15-foot-radius sphere centered on that point must make a DC 14 Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes fire damage equal to the total accumulated damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The explosion’s base damage is 2d6. If at the end of the Flamvell's turn the bead has not yet detonated, the damage increases by 1d6. The fire damages objects in the area and ignites flammable objects that aren’t being worn or carried. Frightful Presence. Each creature of his choice that is within 120 feet of him and aware of it must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the his Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Searing Flames of Ember Strom (Recharge 6). The Flamvell can cast the Disintegrate spell through its eyes. A creature targeted within 60ft by this effect must make a Dexterity saving throw (DC 21). LEGENDARY ACTIONS The Ancient Flamvell Deity can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Ancient Flamvell Deity regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Move. moves up to half its speed. Molten Core (Cost Legendary Actions 2). Flamvell makes ten Eldritch Bolt attacks against the same target and can take the Dash action as a bonus action. |}